1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic libraries for the storing of information and more particularly to libraries for storing and retrieving back-up data for computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage libraries have been in general use for a considerable time. Generally, these libraries suffer from one or more shortcomings, such as space requirements, storage capacity, retrieval times, and complex storage and retrieval mechanisms that are relatively expensive and subject to frequent service problems.